


Remus Lupin's Worst Memory

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: The Shrieking Shack from Remus's side of the door...





	Remus Lupin's Worst Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

For three nights a month, Remus’s genial personality eludes him; he becomes a predator. 

Senses heightened, he smells him approach. Clawing at the door, teeth bared, he hears the voices behind it get closer. The familiar bark is gleefully goading; the other familiar voice pleads. The less familiar voice is indignant and hungry. There is his prey.  

He can taste him on his tongue. 

All Remus hears now is blood pounding in his quarry. It’s getting faster; he savors the fear emanating from the boy. 

Remus feels anger flowing around him and then hears steps walking away; running, chasing. 

Flesh has been denied him; he howls with yearning.    


End file.
